


untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	untitled

'Outside' was a blanket term for the beautiful, tranquil nature of outside. 'Outside' of Wendie's home was breathtaking. The air was filled with the sounds of crickets chirping and the neighbor's wind chimes chiming. There was a gentle night breeze, which was regular for Archville, as the seasons began to switch from summer to fall. Nighttime was always a peaceful time. 'Outside' was always nice.

'Inside,' however, was not. 'Inside' was dark and scary and lonely. It wasn't always like that. But, as Wendie sat at her rickety old desk chair, she felt lonelier than she ever had before. Jen lay sound asleep in her bed, like she was oblivious to everything happening. Sometimes, Wendie wondered if she could do the same. But then she would remember the bruise on her cheek, and would be forced to remember everything. 

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door. "Wendie?" a small voice whispered.

Wendie tucked a lock of curly brown hair behind her ear and sat up straighter. "Beatle?"

The door opened just a crack, barely large enough for Beatle's pale little face to squeeze through. "Wendie, I can't sleep."

"Alright. Come in."

Beatle silently slipped in. He was only a year older than Jen, but it seemed that was all the maturity he needed to understand what was happening. "Bug wet the bed again and he won't stop crying. Nate threatened to hit him again."

"What's Benny doing?"

Beatle shrugged as he crawled into bed with Jen. There was a long silence before Beatle spoke again. "Wendie, is Archie ever gonna come home?"

Wendie swallowed the lump in her throat. "I don't know, Beatle. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Goodnight, Wendie."

"Goodnight, Beatle."

Wendie waited a bit before crawling into the top bunk and waited even longer before letting herself fall asleep. 

 

Family Tree:

literally almost all of these kids have different dads. their mother, catherine is the town slut.

she has kids in the following order:

vanessa (who is a grown adult and has two kids: veronica and raven. they all live really nicely.)

arthur "archie" (who is currently missing.)

nate (who is very violent and takes his anger out on others.)

benjamin "benny" (who has severe depression and eventually commits suicide.)

wendie (the main character who is a lesbian.)

beatle and bug (they're twins. among all the kids and all the dads, their father is the worst.)

jennifer "jen" (she's young and naive.)


End file.
